What if tales- Gaston full story
by SparrowEverlark
Summary: What if, when Gaston fell, he didn't die? What if, when Gaston plunged his blade into the Beast's side, it WAS fatal? What if, Belle ended up marrying the town "hero"? What if Gaston got the ending he wanted, not the one he got? What if? This is a much more in depth version of my original post. Hope you enjoy.
1. Epilogue

This is a repost of my original and vague "What if" story about what if Gaston had won and the Beast died.  
I own nothing and all characters belong to Disney, so does a lot of this chapter.

please review if you like it.

* * *

 _"Beast!"_

 _"Belle?"_

 _She stood above him, brown hair whipping about in her face while the rain fell from the heavens in heavy torrents, her small hand outstretched to the large creature as he climbed the slick tiled slope to join her. "Belle..." A smile pulled on his furred face, blue eyes softening as he took in the grateful and relieved face of the beautiful young woman waiting for him "You came back?" His hand rose to cup at her cheek, still marveled that she did not flinch away from his paw._

 _All too soon the moment of peace was over as pain rushed out in all directions from his right side, caused by the long bladed dagger being withdrawn from the tender space under his ribs by the human man, causing an agonized roar to rip from deep in his chest._

 _He was only just aware of the muscular man's arms flailing behind him, his cry of terror as he fell from the roof and Belle's arms pulling him forward onto the balcony as he lay down on the cool, wet surface, his breath coming in short pants as her tender hand stroked his fur, oblivious to the three sets of eyes watching them._

 _"You... You came back..." It was neither a question nor statement._

 _"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them..." She threw her arms around him, her head resting on his chest "This is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner"_

 _"Maybe... It's better... It's better this way"_

 _"Don't talk like that..." She said, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face before smoothing out his torn shirt "...You'll be alright. We're together now, everything is going to be fine, you'll see."_

 _He reached up to cup the left side of her face in his large paw, a grimace of pain twisting his facial features for a moment before smiling sadly "At least I got to see you... Once last time..."_

 _Her brown eyes opened wide, worry pulling at her brows as she gently grasped at the hand stroking her face before turning her face to nuzzle at the palm tenderly._

 _With a small, sharp gasp, blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hand fell from his face, coming to rest limp at his side as his face rolled away from her with the force of his last breath._

 _Her eyes grew wider than she would have thought possible as her hands covered her mouth, her head shaking in denial "No... No please. Please, don't leave me…" she bent over him once more, small hands gripping at the white shirt with white-knuckled force as she started to sob, slender shoulders shaking as her tears fell to blend with the falling rain, a soft "I love you..." falling from her lips to be drowned by her sorrow._

 _No one was left -after the battle that warred out in the castle- to notice as the last petal of a once beautiful and enchanted rose fell, meeting a likewise demise._

* * *

She stayed with him for hours, sobbing until her eyes had run dry then just simply stayed with him only leaving when the sun started to rise over the peaks of the trees.


	2. Chapter 1

Riding back into town on the back of Philippe, she was met with the barely hidden whispers of the villagers "Fell in love with the monster" "Monsters whore" and other comments of the like meeting her ears.

She didn't care though. Let them think what they wanted. What did it matter now anyway? When the cries of three blondes met her ears, she couldn't help paying a little more attention to them "He hasn't returned yet" cried one "Hope he isn't too badly hurt" added another. The last just mumbled something unintelligible.

 _'Gaston hasn't returned? I suppose he wouldn't after falling from a castle roof…'_ she couldn't help the feeling of slight happiness the idea of Gaston meeting his demise had brought her.

She allowed Philippe to take her home, no longer paying attention to the hushed tones used by the villagers.

* * *

A week after the event at the castle, Belle sat alone in the house, her father in his workshop, working on some new invention. She'd refused to leave the house for anything other than to feed the hens or to tend to Philippe.

She was deeply into a book, a gift from her father in an attempt to cheer her when there was a knock at the door. The sound of said knock was enough to give away who was standing on the other side, so she ignored it, going back to her story, in no mood to face HIM. He knocked once again, harder this time and she was sure the door would fall from its hinges at the force, though it did nothing more than rattle in its frame.

* * *

 _He had returned to the village a couple of weeks after Belle had, a very broken and battered man though still alive and still very much the arrogant man he was the night he left to 'slay the beast'. She had no idea how he had survived the fall but also never wasted to much of her time to think about it anyway._

 _There had been plenty of people in the village who were more than happy to help their fallen hero, so she had no need or reason to go anywhere past her stable._

* * *

On the third bout of unanswered banging, the door swung open, a very angry looking Gaston standing on the threshold. ' _Clearly, he didn't like being ignored. Good.'_ Belle couldn't help the internal smirk as she slowly closed the book then placed it down.

"Reading again, Belle? I always knew those books would be no good. Filling your head with fairy tales and making you think you could love a beast… See how that turned out? It is time to pull your head free of those stories and rejoin the real world"

"What would you know, Gaston? Yes. They did help me love a beast, would you like to know why?" She stood so she was closer to eye level with him, not giving him a chance to reply she said "Reading books, I came to learn, the cover wasn't the only thing to the tale. I learned to look past the outside, the inside was what is important…"

He glared back at her, taking a step further into the room, his hands on his hips "The only thing important is that you are free and he is mounted on my wall"

At his open admittance, Belle gave a gasp, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as a new set of tears rolled silently down her cheeks, these ones born of anger.

"What are you doing here, Gaston? Here to just boast? If so, leave…" She glared back harder.

He smirked, his eyes growing dark as he leered at her for a moment or two before clearing his throat. "This is, once again, your lucky day. It has been decided that you and I will wed, as I had originally planned. The village fear you may be some cursed thing, ruined by the beast and your father has agreed."

Her eyes grew for a moment before once again narrowing at the man "I will not marry you Gaston, I wish to have nothing to do with you."

"You no longer have a choice in the matter. The arrangements have been made. This time next week you will be my wife." He said and did nothing more before leaving the small dwelling, leaving Belle standing alone once more.


	3. Chapter 2

She stood in front of the mirror, looking herself over for the thousandth time, her hazel eyes sad. She knew she should have been filled with joy, any girl would have been on their wedding day, but she did not want this, not **him**. The one she loved was dead and now she was being forced to marry the man that had taken him from her.

She gave the girl in the mirror a sneer, once again looking over the well styled hair and the beautiful white gown she wore. This was all a lie, built up so that Gaston once again got what he wanted… and this time he would.

A soft knocking drew her from her thoughts just before the door opened "Belle, are you okay? I was knocking and got no answer" She watched her father, saw the guilt on his face for forcing this on her. She under stood why **he** was doing this. He didn't want her to be the 'beasts whore' around the town, he also didn't want her to be forever alone. "I'm so sorry Belle. This is all my fault. I should have never let you take my place that day."

"This isn't your fault, Papa. You couldn't have done anything to change my mind… I miss him… but he won't come back to save me, so I will do this for you but only for you."

He gave her a sad smile, knowing how much her heart was dying inside to make this choice "It's time…"

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the short post. I just felt that this was kind of for the best. I'm still tossing up on if I really want to write the wedding, which for me will be boring because I find them boring and feel Belle would not make it easy for me lol. So I think the next chapter will be skipping the wedding itself and skip to the wedding night... dun dun duunnn...**

 **As always, please review if you are enjoying this and let me know if there is anything that can be improved.**

 **love you all and happy reading,**

 **Sparrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

She sat in a chair in the tavern, back straight and eyes down cast at her hands folded in her lap, too afraid to look up, to see it hanging on the wall over the fireplace. She knew that was where he would have mounted it, so anyone who entered the venue would see it and once again praise him.

He was lounging in his large chair, made of the fur and antlers of his kills, one leg flung over the arm rest the other planted, boot sole flat on the ground. Everyone had left hours ago, yet it seemed that neither of them were in a hurry to retire.

He bought a hand up to rub at his chin as he continued to watch her for a moment or two before silently rising to his feet and starting to head out of the taven, moving to the stairs that lead up to the space he called home.

Seeing him move, Belle gave a flinch, as if being struck before raising to her own feet to follow him. She was far from stupid and even if she had married him to make her father happy that she would no longer be alone, she knew what generally happened on the night of the wedding.

When he caught her movement, Gaston couldn't help but stop where he stood, eyes watching her for a moment "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed I suppose. Is that not what happens after these things?"

Gaston just stood there. He could tell that she was not willing to consummate the wedding. Did she really think he would be so monstrous as to force her to do so? Given the facts of the situation, he could see why she may think he would BUT it didn't mean he wasn't angry over the silent accusation none-the-less!

"There is a room down the hall that has been set up for you," he said, his anger written all over his face "I will not take an unwilling woman to my bed!" He was glaring at her now before raising his hand to point in the direction of the fire place that she had fared not look at all night. "You think I'm such a brute but you have failed to notice the little things I have done in an attempt to make you feel a little better here. I have done you a favor."

Now she glared at him, her hands moving to her hips "A favor?! How have you done me a favor, Gaston? You have forced me into marrying you," She was livid now. How dare he?

"They had all wanted to chase you out of the village. They feared that with **his** death and your sadness, the village may start suffering some sort of curse. I married you to stop them from doing anything to you. I even removed his head from my wall so that you wouldn't have to see it." He said, his large body nearly shaking where it stood.

She had not known any of this. If she had been chased off, out of the village, she would have had nowhere else to go. He had –as much as she hated to admit it- saved her life. When he mentioned **him** , she had known exactly who Gaston had meant, her eyes darting to the now empty space over the fire place.

She had been too scared to look up, too afraid to lay her eyes on his, that she had not dared to. "Th… Thank you."

He was already walking away from her and didn't even acknowledge her as he made his way up the stairs.

He was hurt by her and what she had thought of him, though he would not let her know as he made his way up the stairs.

She stood there for a moment, the only sound coming from the crackling flames in the fire place before she slowly made her own way up the stairs, following the silent hall before finding the room that had been set aside for her.

Her eyes grew. The room was of reasonable size, all along one wall were bookshelves, full of books, against another was a door that lead to a private bathroom as well as a large, dark coloured, wooden armoire that she was sure was filled with dresses any village girl would only ever dream about.

Sitting in the middle of the room, pressed up against the back wall was a beautiful bed made out of a wood, watching the armoire.

Over all, the room was beautiful and seemed to suit her very well. Maybe… Just maybe, she had been a little wrong about Gaston?


End file.
